


Who deserves love?

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV), even bech næsheim - Fandom, isak valtersen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Isak is 22 years old, and is studying medicine at the University of Oslo.Even never transferred to Nissen, and never met Isak. When Isak was 18 years old, he fell in love with a guy called Andreas, who broke his heart. He has been single ever since. But then he meets Even.(Please be kind. This is my first fanfiction in English, and it´s not my first language).





	1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of Isaks third year at University of Oslo, where he is studying medicine. He _loves_ his studies, and has always been a good student. At Nissen he was on top of his class, and he really enjoys science and biology. He mostly hangs out with the same gang as in high school. Jonas is studying to be a teacher, Mahdi is studying sports, and Magnus is changing his subject _each year_ , always changing his mind.

Isak is excited to get back to uni, after a long summer working at a coffee shop. He loves making money, but he loves learning new stuff even more. Isak and Jonas are now living together in a shared flat, and is taking the tram to uni together on the first day.

Isak: Man, I`m so exited.  
Jonas: Seriously?  
Isak: Yeah.  
Jonas: You´re the only person I know who´s exited to get back to uni after summer break.  
Isak: But summer breaks is never a break, you know? Everyone is working to earn money, and the hours are long.  
Jonas nods: I guess you have a point. So... is this the year you´re finally gonna speak to him?

Isak rolls his eyes. He knows exactly who Jonas means by «him». Him, the hottest guy Isak has ever seen. The guy who he secretly has had a crush on since the very first week of uni. Isak has never actually spoken to him, just shot him stolen glances in the hallways and in passing. Although Isak now is openly gay with his best friends, he never actually dates anyone. He tried it _once_ , in his senior year at Nissen. He met this guy called Andreas, who he slept with and «dated» for a few months. Isak fell in love, and really truly thought the feelings were reciprocated. That was until Isak discovered that Andreas had a serious girlfriend. Andreas told him that he would never leave his girlfriend for Isak, and it broke Isaks heart. He never tried the love-thing again, and probably never will.

The tram stops in front of UiO, and almost everyone on the tram gets out. Isak and Jonas walks side by side in silence. They have been best friends for as long as Isak can remember, and nothing is awkward between them anymore. Jonas was the first person Isak came out to, and he has always supported him. Isak is so grateful for his best friend. There is not a lot of people who knows that Isak is gay, except his closest friends from Nissen. It´s not that he is trying to hide it, he just don´t feel the need to express it to everyone. Therefore, most people at uni thinks Isak is straight, and girls always hit on him at parties.

Isak waves goodbye to Jonas, and walks toward his first class. He sees a lot of people he recognize, but sits down alone in the auditorium as always. After a couple of minutes, Emma sits down beside him. She is beaming.  
  
Emma: Hi Isak.  
Isak: Emma... what are you doing here?  
Emma: I saw you walk in here, and thought I should say hi.  
Isak: oh... hi.  
Emma: I missed you this summer, how have you been?  
Before Isak gets the chance to answer, the professor walks in, and Emma has to leave the classroom. Isak is relieved, and waves goodbye to her. She has been flirting with him for almost a year, and Isak is really starting to realize that he should tell her that he likes boys.

-

After the class is finished, Isak walks toward the coffee shop. Thats when he sees him. HIM.

Isak has not seen him since before the summer break, and had almost forgotten how extremely hot this guy is. His blond hair is perfection, he is extremely tall, has beautiful blue eyes and a stunning smile. Isak could look at him forever, but he knows that someone like him would never, ever be into someone like Isak. This guy is popular and handsome as fuck, and Isak is just Isak.

Isak has never experienced to be loved by someone other then his best friends, and never in a romantic way. It´s just not in the cards for him, and he sometimes dreams of another universe where he actually could be special enough to find love. He wants to find love, like the one Jonas and Eva share, or the one that Magnus has with Vilde. He sees his friends being in love and happy, and sometimes has a hollow feeling inside his chest.

The guy looks up as Isak walks past him, but Isak just stares down on his shoes.. His cheeks is all red and his face feels sweaty. Why is he so pathetic?

Isak walks into the coffee shop, and sits down by the window. He opens his book and starts reading about heart diseases, trying to distract himself.. He sighs and rolls his eyes at himself. Why is he so awkward just because this guy is so hot?

-

The next day Isak sits down in one of the cafeterias, trying to focus on reading a book, when he notices someone sitting down next to him. He looks up startled, and sees him. HIM. He is sitting next to Isak with his lunch, looking down on his textbook. Isak feels his heart beating fast, and tries not to panic. He takes a deep breath and pretends to be reading.

After a couple of minutes the guy speaks. «Hi, do you have a pen I can borrow?». Isak just nods and hands him one of his pens. The guy smiles, the most beautiful smile Isak has ever seen, and he feels himself blush all over. «My name is Even», he says. Wow, Isak thinks, I finally know his name. Isak just nods and says «Isak». They sit in silence for a while before the guy turns towards Isak again.

Even: What do you study, Isak?  
Isak: Medicine.  
Even: Really? Cool.  
Isak just nods, too nervous to ask anything in return. Even smiles at him.  
Even: I study media. I like it, but it´s not as fancy as medicine though.  
Isak nods again. Why is he so awkward? He should just say something, anything.  
Isak: Media sounds interesting.

Wow, what a lame answer. Even seems to like it though, because his smile is even brighter when Isak dares to look back at him.

Even: So, Isak... Could I get your number?  
Isak: Why?  
Even laughs: Why do you think? So I can text you or call you.  
Isak just nods, and writes down his number. Even smiles, and stands to leave.  
Even: It was nice to meet you, Isak. See you around.

Isak sits back on the chair and tries to digest what just happened. Did he just get hit on? No way, he was probably just being friendly. Isak can feel his cheeks turning even hotter, and buries his face in his hands. Why is he so pathetic? Even is most definitely straight, and Isak is being ridiculous.

-


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Isak is lying in bed, thinking about how he fucked up his first and only chance to impress Even. He acted awkward, silent and blushing, not saying anything funny or interesting. He still cant understand why Even asked for his number, maybe he figures that Isak is smart and needs help with his assignment or something?  
  
Isak hears his phone beep, and his heart skips a beat when he sees a text from Even.  
  
**Even 17:43:**  
Hi Isak, this is Even. Nice to meet you yesterday. Whats up?  
  
Isak reads the text over and over, trying to figure out what Even wants. At last he types out a short answer.

 **Isak 17:54:**  
Hi. Nothing much. Whats up with you?

He knows the answer is lame, but he has no better ideas. He don´t understand why this handsome and stunning guy wants to talk to Isak.

 **Even 17:55:**  
Nothing much. Trying to finish a movie for film class. Its about a doctor, maybe you could give me some input as a med. student?

Isak sighs. Of course, that´s why he asked for Isaks number. He needed some advice on a movie about a doctor. And because Isak is studying medicine, he could help him out. Of course he is not flirting or interested in something more. Isak is so stupid sometimes.

 **Isak 17:57:**  
Sure. When?

 **Even 17:57:**  
Are you free tonight? I´m at uni now, we could meet here?

 **Isak 18:00:**  
Sure, see you soon.  
  
-  
  
Isak looks through all his clothes, trying to find something for his meeting with Even. He is sure to remind himself of the term meeting, not date. This is not a date. Isak has to remind himself of that so he don´t get his hopes up again.

_When Isak was 18 years old, Andreas kissed him at a party. It was the first time Isak kissed a boy, even though he had known for years that he was gay. In the beginning Isak didn´t find Andreas very attractive, but the attention was nice. The "relationship" was nice, until he broke his heart a few months later._

Isak had promised himself to never fall for someone again. And definitely not Even, a super hot, attractive straight guy who could get anyone he wanted. Isak could not do that to himself.

-

Isak takes the tram to uni, and sees Even waiting for him at the tram stop. His heart beat escalates unwillingly, and he tries to calm himself down. Relax Isak, breath. He walks out of the tram, and sees Even beaming at him. Isak blushes all over.

Even: Halla.

Isak: Hi.

Even: Nice to see you again. Thanks for meeting me.

Isak: No problem.

Even: So, do you want some coffee?

Isak nods and Even leads the way to a coffee shop close to campus. They sit down and Even buys him a coffee, before he finds his laptop and shows Isak the movie he´s working on. Isak is impressed with the movie, and finds himself relaxing more and more. He gives Even some ideas, and he smiles brightly at him, making Isaks heart skip a beat.

They drink their coffees, and soon the topic changes. They talk about movies, music and studies. Isak laughs a lot, because Even is actually really funny. That is not fair, Isak thinks. No one should be drop dead gorgeous, hot, smart AND funny. That´s not fair.

After a couple of hours, Even follows him back to the tram stop, and Isak suddenly feels awkward again. This whole thing feels way to much like a date.

Even: Thank you for helping me with the movie.

Isak. Sure, no problem. I hope it was useful.

Even: Absolutely. You were great.

Even smiles brightly at him. Isak blushes and looks down at his shoes.

Even: And it was nice spending time with you.

Isak looks up at him and nods. It really was a nice evening, and Even made him feel so good all over. He really should concentrate on not falling for this guy, but it feels impossible.

Isak: Yeah.

Even: See you around, Isak.

And then Even left. Isak saw him walking away, and he knew that he already had way too strong feeling for this guy. And he just knew that his heart would break soon.

- 


	3. Chapter 3

Isak is so mad at himself. How could he let himself fall for someone like Even? Someone so out of his league that it´s pathetic. He stands in the shower after their "meeting", letting his mind wander. He thinks about Evens full lips and his long legs, and suddenly Isak feels himself getting hard. He sighs, this is so bad.

The rest of the week he lets himself think of Even in the shower. Getting release from thinking about Even touching him, speaking soft words into his ears and maybe telling Isak how hot he finds him. It`s all pathetic, but he figures that no one needs to know. This is his private secret thoughts.

Even has texted him multiple times since their “meeting”, asking Isak to join him for a party this weekend. Isak accepted, despite of himself, because he just can`t resist this guy.

-

When Friday comes along, Isak spends an extremely long time getting ready, fixing his hair, changing his clothes over and over. If Jonas wasn`t away for the weekend, he would feel embarrassed at how long he spends in the bathroom. He`s trying to not get his hopes up, but it`s useless. Why does Even want him to join a party? This can`t have anything to do with his film project?

At 20:32 Isak walks slowly out of his flat. They have arranged to meet outside Kaffebrenneriet, and walk to the party together. Like they`re a couple or something. Isak tries to stop his own mind. Of course they`re not a couple. They are friends, hanging out and going to a party.

When Isak is close to their meeting place, he sees Even standing there looking around. His heart skips a beat at how hot he looks, wearing skinny jeans and a shirt. _Breath Isak, relax._ When Isak approaches, Even smiles wide and gives Isak a big hug.

Even: Hi, nice to see you.  
Isak: Yeah. You look great.

Even beams and Isak could slap himself. “You look great”? What the fuck, why did he say that? He is so lame, but Even seems happy enough.

They walk to the party, talking about all kinds of stuff and Isak finds himself relaxing again. Even has this way of calming him down with his charm and laughter. When they approach the party, Even asks him to join him on a bench and pulls out a joint. He lifts his eyebrows suggestively, and Isak just nods. They sit in silence for a while, smoking and relaxing.

Isak: Do you want to join the party or?  
Even: Not really.  
Isak: Oh.  
Even: I would rather sit her and smoke, if you don`t mind?  
Isak: I don`t mind.

Why did Even invite him to a party, when he really had no interest in going? Isak can`t help but wonder if he used the party as an excuse to spend more time together. The though makes Isak smile.

-

After a while the rain suddenly starts pouring, and they are starting to get really wet.

Isak: Do you want to head inside?  
Even: No. Maybe we could go somewhere else?  
Isak: Where?  
Even: I don`t know. Your place?

Isak feels his heart beat fast and hard. Even wants to go back to Isaks place?

Isak: Sure. My roommate is away for the weekend.  
Even: Perfect. Let`s go.

They head toward Isaks place, talking and laughing effortlessly. When Isak unlocks the door, he is so relieved and thankful for cleaning up the mess before he left. There is no sign of the stress Isak went though to pick out this basic outfit. Even is drenched, and Isak finds them both some dry clothes. Even changes in the bathroom, while Isak change in the bedroom. But he can`t help but think about Even, naked in his bathroom..

After a while, Even joins him in the living room, and they drink beer and talk some more. When Isak checks the time, it`s already after midnight.

Isak: Wow, time flies.  
Even: Yeah, in good company.

Isak blushes and smiles shyly at Even, who returns his soft smile.

Even: Do you mind if I crash here? The last tram left a while ago.  
Isak: Sure, no problem.

 _Oh my god_ , Isak is trying so hard to keep his cool but fails miserably. Even wants to sleep here, at his flat? O _h my god._ Isak walks to his bedroom and collects some sheets and pillows, and return to the living room.

Isak: Here you go. You can sleep of the sofa if you want to.  
Even: Sure, thanks!

Even gives him a good night hug, smiling softly before lying down on the sofa. Isak returns to his own bedroom and lays down, thinking about the perfect boy in the next room. This extremely hot, funny and sensitive guy who is also smart and kind.

Isak is so gone for Even, but feels a bit guilty. After all, Even wants to be his friend, and it`s wrong to think of your friends this way.

Isak wants to tell him that he`s gay, and be honest with him. He doesn't want Even to be pissed off if he finds out from someone else. But Isak is also afraid that this fact will drive Even away. Maybe he will be too uncomfortable being friends with someone who is gay?

-

After a while, Isak hears a knock on the door and Even peeks inside.

Even. Hi.  
Isak: Hi.  
Even: Could I maybe sleep in here with you? It`s so cold out there.  
Isak: Sure.

Isak scoots over and makes room for Even next to him. _Oh my god_ , Isak thinks. Even is sleeping next to me, in my bed. The most perfect person he has ever met, and the guy who he has had a crush on for years is lying next to him in bed. What the hell is he suppose to do now?

Even closes his eyes, and tucks himself in. Isak tries to do the same, but all he can do is let his mind wander. He opens his eyes, to find Even looking back at him. His gaze is so soft and intimate, and he is lying so close to him. Isak smiles and tries not to panic or say something awkward. Even is his friend, period. And he should manage to be open and honest with his friends, shouldn`t he? He don`t want to fool Even, or make him distrust him if he finds out the truth from someone else.

Isak: I think I should tell you something, before you sleep here in my bed.  
Even: Oh?  
Isak: Yeah. I don`t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but I feel like I should tell you the truth. So… I`m gay.  
Even: Why would that make me uncomfortable?  
Isak: I don`t know. I just though that you maybe didn`t want to sleep in the same bed as a gay guy.  
Even: And why is that?  
Isak: My friend Magnus told me once that everyone thinks that gays hit on every guy they meet, and that it makes straight guys uncomfortable. I don`t know if it`s true or not, but you should know that I`m not like that. I have only ever had sex with one person, my ex boyfriend. And I have never hit on anyone, like ever. So you don`t have to worry.

Isak knows that he's oversharing, but he doesn't care.

Even. I`m not worried.  
Isak: No?  
Even: No, of course not. And I would never think anything like that about you. You are the smartest and funniest person I`ve ever met, Isak. I really like you.

Isak blushes hard and smiles softly at Even.

Isak: Thank you for not judging me or running away or anything.  
Even: I would never do that.

They lay in silence for a while. Isak feels his skin turning hot and red again when Even smiles softly at him.

Even: I really want to kiss you now, can I do that?  
Isak: What?  
Even: I want to kiss you. Are you comfortable with that?  
Isak: Eh, Yeah.

Isak feels his heart beating faster and faster as Even moves closer to him in bed. He sees Evens eyes on him, and melts under his gaze. Even closes the gap, and suddenly his full lips are on Isaks. It`s the best feeling in the world, and Isak loses his mind for a second. All he can think about is how perfect Evens lips feels against his, and how hot Evens breath feels against his skin. He pulls him closer, and kisses him with more passion. God, this is the best kiss he has ever experienced. Even is holding tightly around his waist, and Isak lets his hands wander to Evens perfect hair, playing with it. The feeling is so unreal and perfect. Everything about this moment is perfect.

Even: God. You are so beautiful and hot, Isak.

To hear those words is like a dream come true. Isak has fantasised about this moment for years, and finally he is kissing the guy of his dreams. He is not capable of responding to Evens words, so he just kisses him again and again. Feeling the warm sensation in his chest.

They lay there for a long time, talking, kissing and touching. At last they fall a sleep in each others arms, with big smiles on their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Even stays over in Isak´s bed until late the next day. They cuddle, kiss and get to know each other. Isak learns that Even is an enthusiastic movie nerd, and that he loves movies like Romeo and Juliet. Isak has never watched it, but knows it´s depressing. Personally he prefers movies like James Bond, but Even doesn't seem to agree.

Even decides to heads home around eight o'clock, after spending hours in Isak´s bed, eating pizza and talking.

Even: I had a really, really good time with you, Isak.  
Isak smiles: Me too.  
Even: I would like to see you again soon.  
Isak: Sounds good.  
Even smiles bright: Good.

They kiss goodbye, and Isak close the door behind him. He sits down on the sofa with his head in his hands. He is so gone for this boy, and his heart is beating fast and hard. How the hell did he get so lucky?

**

The following Monday Isak tries to study at uni, but his mind wander to Even. They have texted a few times, and Even has told him how much he enjoyed their time together, and how much he is looking forward to seeing Isak again. Isak feels lucky, so so lucky. He decides to send him a message.

 **Isak**  
Hi Even. Are you at uni? Want to get coffee?

 **Even**  
Sure. Meet you at KB in 15?

 **Isak**  
Yeah.

Isak is suddenly nervous again. Even is so perfect, loving and sweet, and he cant believe that he actually likes Isak. Isak would like to kiss him again, and he blushes at the thought of what else he would like to do with Even.

Even is standing outside the coffee shop, beaming when he sees Isak. Isak blushes again and smiles. Even looks gorgeous, as always.

Isak: Halla.  
Even: Hei.

They hug and smile at each other.

Even: I was so happy to get your message.  
Isak: Yeah?  
Even: Yeah.

They buy coffee, and talk for hours. Isak is falling more and more in love. He wants to kiss Even again, but he is not a big fan of public affection. After all, almost no one at uni knows that he is gay.

When the coffee shop closes, they head out and walk toward the tram shop. They laugh and flirt, and Isak feels good. Better then he ever has.

Suddenly they hear a female voice behind them calling Evens name. They turn around to see a cute, blond girl with a bright smile. She throws herself in Evens arms, and Isak can´t help but feel a bit jealous. Even seems put out to see her, and he is stuttering.

Even: Sonja... What are you doing here?  
Sonja smiles: Just finished studying and is heading home. Who is your friend?

Even looks at Isak with a sad and apologetic face before answering.

Even: This is my friend Isak. Isak, this is Sonja.... my girlfriend.


	5. Ignored

Of course. _Of fucking course._ Isak is stupid, _so fucking stupid._

How could he ever think that Even was genuinely interested in him? Even is beautiful, fun and hot, of course he has a serious girlfriend. Of course.

Isak avoids Evens gaze, and makes up an excuse to leave Even and Sonja alone at the tram stop.

 

-

Incoming call – Even.

Ignored.

 

-

 

Incoming call – Even.

Ignored.

-


	6. Dear Isak

**Text from Even**

Dear Isak.

I am so so sorry for what happened yesterday. 

My relationship with Sonja has been over for a long, long time. We talked yesterday and I broke up with her.

I never meant to hurt you. I am so fucking sorry.

Please give me another chance. 

Love, Even. 

 

-

 


End file.
